The present invention generally relates to methods and apparatus for exercising the abdominal muscles. A variety of exercise equipment have been developed to exercise abdominal muscles. These devices range from adjustable inclined surfaces with foot stirrups for securing a user""s feet in place while sit-ups are performed to equipment in which the user sits and moves forward against adjustable resistance. Another variation of this general abdominal equipment is a floor positioned curved rocker system for support of the reclined user""s upper body. As the user performs regular sit-ups, the device rocks back and forth for the full range of exercise motion.
Information relevant to attempts to address these problems can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,473, issued Aug. 15, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,114, issued Aug. 13, 1996, U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,470 issued Apr. 27, 1999, U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,769, issued Aug. 3, 1999, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,876, issued Sep. 7, 1999. However, each one of these references suffers from one or more of the following disadvantages: limited range of motion or breadth of exercise range; unwieldy size and lack of portability; lack of support assist to beginner exercisers; lack of impact adsorption at the full extension of exercise motion; lack of scalable adjustment to the support assist available to the exerciser, simplicity in use and instruction; lack of an aerobic exercise mode or component, and expense.
These various drawbacks can discourage beginners or non-athletic users from participating in a conditioning and strengthening regimen for abdominal exercise. When used without training or instruction, these apparatus can actually injure the user from strain or improper exercise motion. Many of these systems are too costly or unwieldily for home use or travel.
The most significant limitation of the prior-art devices is the failure to duplicate the range of motion necessary to condition the upper, lower, oblique or lateral abdominal muscles while assisting the novice or beginner user in offering scalable impact absorption at the full range of extension for any of the associated exercise positions. This limitation increases the likelihood of improper exercise form, injury, or discontinued use due to the lack of any tangible benefit from the exercise.
For the foregoing reasons there is need for an improved abdominal muscle exercise apparatus and methods which employ a means for impact absorption at the full extension range of abdominal exercise motion.
Apparatus and methods are provided for specifically strengthening and toning the abdominal muscles of a human exerciser. The apparatus includes a seat member and back member pivotally connected so as to allow use for a full range of abdominal exercises when the apparatus is in the horizontally open position, and easy storage or portability when the apparatus is vertically closed.
A primary benefit of the present invention is the fact that through a connected, adjustable resilient means the back member bounces to assist the exerciser in the upward or concentric motion, offering from twenty (20%) percent to forty (40%) percent of the force necessary to rise up, while assisting in ten (10%) percent to twenty (20%) of the exertion in the downward motion. This connected, adjustable resilient means likewise serves to cushion or absorb impact of the exerciser""s downward or eccentric motion, the range of motion in which the abdominal muscles need the most assistance for the exercises available using the present invention. The exerciser needs not contact the back member at all time; only during the extended positions where the eccentric motion transfers to the concentric motion. Through the connected, adjustable resilient means, the back member pushes or propels the exerciser up to the full concentric position. The exerciser then can slowly reverse movement, using the abdominal muscles to control eccentric motion to a contact point of seat member thus engaging the connected, adjustable resilient means assistance. By setting the connected, adjustable resilient means to a desired preset, the exerciser can maximize the exercise regimen, thus working the abdominal muscles longer. Aerobic and anaerobic condition can be combined in a single series of exercises, depending on the exerciser""s particular level of conditioning.
The seat member ergonomically shaped to support exerciser""s buttocks and upper thighs. When the exerciser reverses alignment, the seat shape serves to fit the back and support the lumbar area. In one embodiment of the present invention the seat member is solidly supported by legs which retract into the underside of the seat member when the apparatus is not in use. The seat member also provides two solid handles extending outward for the sides. These handles retract within the seat member when the apparatus is not in use.
In a second embodiment of the present invention an external frame assembly supports a seat member and a back member. Said external frame is fixedly attached to said seat member, and adjustably attached to said back member. In this second embodiment of the present invention said external frame also provide an adjustable foot rest for the exerciser.
The back member is ergonomically fitted with a backboard designed to fit the back and support the lumbar area in all exercises. This backboard can be made from foam or similar polyurethane materials. When the exerciser reverses alignment, the back member supports the exerciser""s buttocks and upper thighs. To allow the exerciser to utilize the full range of motion necessary for optimal abdominal exercise, the back member houses an adjustable resilient means which opposes force applied to the seat back. The adjustable resilient means is retractable into the back member when the apparatus is not in use.
In one method of operation, an exerciser sits on the seat member with the exerciser""s back against the back member. With hands on the seat handles, the exerciser performs a variety of abdominal exercises by pushing back on the back member to the point of full extension, whereby the adjustable resilient means assists the exerciser in returning to the starting position of the exercise. This cycle is repeated for several repetitions depending on the exerciser""s level of conditioning or the adjustment of the resilient means. During this operation, the exerciser may elect to keep the feet on the floor with the knees bent and raised above the torso, or the feet can be raised with the knees bent or straight, depending on the conditioning level of the user.
In a second method of operation, an exerciser sits on the back member with the exerciser""s back against the seat members. By locking the arms under the seat handles, the exerciser performs a variety of abdominal exercises by pushing down on the back member with the legs at full lowered position, whereby the adjustable resilient means assists the exerciser in raising the legs to the starting position of the exercise. This cycle is repeated for several repetitions depending on the exerciser""s level of conditioning or the adjustment of the adjustable resilient means.
The present invention thus provides an exerciser with a full complement of exercises for all abdominal areas. The apparatus is relatively inexpensive and it is lightweight for easy storage or portability when the apparatus is not in use. The resilient impact absorption provides the exerciser a scalable assistance at the full range of extension in the exercises, so as to minimize improper form or injury.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new exercise device apparatus and methods which have many of the advantages of the exercise devices mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new exercise device which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art exercise devises, either alone or in any combination thereof.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new exercise device which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new exercise device which is of a durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new exercise device which is susceptible of low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such exercise device economically available to the buying public.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new exercise device for exercising the abdominal and back muscles of a user.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are described with particularity in the claims attached to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the attached drawings and descriptive materials in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.